


Celestine and amethyst

by GatitoAtigrado (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affectionate Insults, FACE Family, Fluff and Crack, Geodes, Giving Birth, Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GatitoAtigrado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New nations hatch from geodes and poor England had been knocked up.</p><p>Fill for a kinkmeme request:<br/>http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/84699.html?thread=514208475#cmt514208475</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestine and amethyst

 

The forest echoed with screams so horrifying that if England had his wits about him he would have been embarrassed about how many of the precious fairies had been scared away. As it was, England had been occupied with delivering a geode – giving birth to a new nation.  
  
“I hate your stupid frogface!” England cried for the umpteenth time while he was trying to break every bone in France’s hand he was clutching onto ever since the labour started.  
  
“It’s almost over, _rosbif_ , I know you can make it.” France said, infuriatingly calm even though England felt like dying.  
  
“Say that when you’ve pushed out a melon through a keyhole!” He wanted to shout, but the second part of his sentence trailed into a pained moan as a hundred knives stabbed him in the stomach.  
  
“What did you do to me?” England wasn’t even ashamed he broke into sobs, it just hurt so much. “This is all your fault!”  
  
“I wouldn’t say that, _mon cœur_. You had quite a part in our affair too.”  
  
Grudgingly, England had to admit France was right. Getting knocked up amongst nations wasn’t unheard of, but it wasn’t frequent enough to make him cautious of his trysts with his current archenemy and… Well. America happened.  
  
“One last push, _Angleterre_! I can already see it!”  
  
England blanched from pain until the wave passed, then almost instantly reddened from mortification and reached out to yank France down by the silk tie he still wore.  
  
“Don’t. Fucking. Look.” He snarled into the other’s startled face, then squeezed his eyes shut, feeling sweat beading on his forehead as he gathered all of his energy for that last push.  
  
And it really was the last, because in the next moment there was a dull thud under him and a great part of the pressure in his lower regions disappeared. He let out a relieved exhale and wiped the wetness from his eyes, trying to sit up in the bed made of wood and grass by France. It still irked England that he had to go through labour in a stupid American forest near Lake Superior, but according to tradition, nations had to be born in the nature, so he had no choice.  
  
He managed to get a glimpse of the geode and France’s attempts to help the baby inside hatch, when suddenly his stomach started to hurt again, the same sharp pain from a couple minutes before, and he fell back on the bed, face contorting. France was already cooing over the giant rock England delivered, not taking notice of England’s own state, so the nation had to swallow the remains of his pride and called for help.  
  
“Why isn’t it over now?” He whined while France did a quick check on him. When he repeated his question, France straightened, rubbing the back of his neck and looking apologetic.  
  
“I’m afraid there’s one more.”  
  
“One…more?” England’s expression screamed murder.  
  
“Do you remember Canada?” England snorted. How could he not? He had the best sex of his life there and… _Shit_. “I think it lacks representation too.”  
  
“I’m going to kill you.” He hissed through gritted teeth as a short wave of contractions ran through his body. “Strangle you with my bare hands before cutting your – _Ooow, bloody fuck_.”  
  
England groaned, gripping the grass, France’s pants, his hand, anything he could reach as the pain sharpened, brimmed over and shred him into pieces until there was nothing, but white light. He faintly heard another thud and France’s happy, proud voice before the world faded and he passed out.

* * *

  
  
He woke up on a nest of soft sheets and embroidered pillows in the cozy bedroom of the lake house France built especially for this occasion. As his blurry vision cleared, England noticed a light blue and a deep purple geode, _celestine and amethyst_ , broken in half on the table in the corner and there was a large cradle close to his side of the bed.  
  
The mattress dipped beside him and his eyes met with France’s blue ones. “It’s good to see you awake, _mon cœur_.”  
  
“Good morning.” England replied and accepted a kiss, too sore and tired to think of struggling. “I see they hatched.”  
  
“Do you want to meet them before going back to sleep?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
France nodded with the sweetest smile ever that made even England’s heart melt a little, and got up to reach into the cradle, taking out a bundle that he quickly brought over to the bed.  
  
“Say _bonjour_ to America.”  
  
The baby was blue-eyed, chubby and barely awake. He had a frown-like expression on his face that made him look like he was annoyed that his parents didn’t let him sleep any longer, and a lock of his hair was sticking up from his forehead, _probably France wanted to style it_ , England thought. He chuckled and caressed one of those plump cheeks, but said he wasn’t strong enough to hold him yet.  
  
France didn’t argue, just hummed and placed the baby back before he carried over the other bundle. It was a bit smaller and the little boy inside wasn’t as fat as the other, but his eyes were attentive and wide open, gleaming violet.  
  
“And this _petit ange_ is Canada.”  
  
The newborn was sucking his thumb quietly, looking at England as though he was clever enough to speak already, but didn’t want them to have the joy of hearing it yet.  
  
“He is beautiful.” England murmured, giving the other child his caress.  
  
“Luckily they both take after _moi_.” France sing-songed, beaming, and took Canada back to his brother. England narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
“Just wait until I’m strong enough, bloody frog.”  
  
“Oh, you savage.” France said amusedly, walking back and sitting next to him on the bed. He reached over and entwined their fingers, the edges of his mouth slightly curving up. “I hope you don’t want to fulfil your threats from earlier.”  
  
“We will see.” England said, only half-joking, then summoned up the energy to cup the back of France’s head and pulled, closing his eyes.  
“Come here, you idiot.”  
  
France laughed and complied, pressing a gentle kiss to England’s dry lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had some fun! Please leave some feedback, it would make me happy. :)


End file.
